Vecinos Intratables
by Lizzy.x
Summary: Uno de los pocos días en los que Sakura podía dormir bien, y a su vecino no se le ocurre otra cosa que aparecer por su casa estando borracho. "¿Q-quien eres tu-u?" "¿Perdona? Soy Sakura Haruno y esta es mí casa" Él pareció sorprenderse. "Ya veo...Oye, ya q-que estoy aquí… ¿quieres echar un polvo?"


Título: **Vecinos Intratables**  
Autora: Antes era **Xx-Leah-xX**, que por ciertos motivos tuve que empezar, técnicamente, de cero y me cambié el nombre.  
Disclaimer applied.

* * *

**.**

**.**

―Realmente no sé de dónde saco tanta paciencia ―se decía una y otra vez Sakura Haruno aquel sábado por la mañana al levantarse de la cama con pesadez y retirarse con lentitud los tapones de sus orejas.

Bostezó audiblemente al mismo tiempo que se frotaba los ojos con el revés de su mano. Cualquier persona que la viese de esa manera, tranquilamente podía suponer que era una persona que tenía muchos problemas y que sufría de insomnio de forma regular, y que por esa razón parecía el típico _zombie_ de una película de terror cada vez que se despertaba todos y cada uno de los días desde que se mudó.

La culpa de su robo de sueño la tenía ese desagradable y detestable vecino de abajo, quien montaba grandes escándalos a altas horas de la madrugada, casualmente las noches en la que Sakura podía descansar plenamente y desconectar de su arduo trabajo.

Pero desde que se mudó aquel apartamento, se atrevía a admitir que sus fines de semana eran peores que los días laborables. Soltando una maldición algo vulgar y deslizando los pies hasta el baño, se metió en la ducha. Tras haberse despejado (no sin antes disimular las grandes ojeras que bordeaban sus ojos con maquillaje) y ya completamente preparada, salió de su casa y así daba paso a un nuevo día. Bajó por las escaleras de su edificio, pero nada más llegar al piso inferior de su vivienda, un espantoso olor inundó sus fosas nasales.

―¿Pero que pestazo es ese? ―se preguntó a así misma, y cubriendo su nariz con el pañuelo del cuello, intentó localizar de dónde provenía.

No le sorprendió el hecho de que viniese de la casa de su detestable vecino, pero al ver que se trataba de un vómito le entraron hasta arcadas. _¡Por Dios!_ ¿Acaso su vecino había perdido el juicio? ¡Esto había sido el colmo de los colmos!

Con la nariz tapada, se inclinó hacia delante procurando no tocar aquella viscosidad, y con brusquedad tocó varias veces el timbre, sabiendo que Sasuke abriría la puerta por aquellos modales tan rudos. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que un malhumorado hombre abrió la puerta, y encaró a Sakura con sus intimidantes ojos negros. Unas aureolas cubrían sus orbes, y estos a su vez estaban inyectados en sangre. Clara prueba que había estado bebiendo alcohol hasta desfallecer.

―¿Qué mosca le ha picado ahora, srta. Haruno?

Y a pesar de ser un irrespetuoso con la comunidad de vecinos, ¿se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera? Totalmente dispuesta a decirle un par de cosas bien dichas, sintió que las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta al comprobar que su vecino, aparte de ser un guarro y escandaloso, era un exhibicionista de los pies a la cabeza. Los colores se le subieron a los pómulos tras haberle echado un vistazo rápido a ese cuerpo escultural, y no hizo otra cosa que voltear el rostro y carraspear un poco. Sasuke lo notó, y sin ningún tipo de pudor se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y alzó ambas cejas, divertido con la situación.

―¿Se va a quedar todo el día ahí parada o aún no ha terminado de examinarme?

_Maldito Uchiha… _Sin duda alguna, todo lo que hacía era para molestarla. Y por si fuera poco, su ronca voz hizo vibrar todo el cuerpo de la pobre Sakura, que a duras penas intentaba evitar mirar hacia _abajo_.

No obstante, culpó mentalmente a sus hormonas que estaban bastante alteradas después de estar _sin compañía_ desde hacía un largo tiempo.

Demasiado quizás...

Volvió a carraspear, esta vez más alto, e intentando olvidar que estaba hablando con un hombre desnudo y _perfectamente dotado_ habló:

―Sr. Uchiha, no vengo para contemplar su cuerpo si es lo que piensa.

El aludido arqueó de nuevo una de sus cejas. Esto hasta le empezaba a ser divertido. Su vecina del piso superior negando querer ver su cuerpo tras haberle (prácticamente) devorado con la mirada como una auténtica pervertida. Qué irónico resultaba todo aquello.

―¿No me diga?

Sakura rodó los ojos ante la ironía con la que él había hablado. Y evadiendo su última contestación, prosiguió.

―Vengo a quejarme de su horrible comportamiento que está tomando con la comunidad de vecinos y…

Bla bla bla. Las palabras que estaba diciendo esa molesta mujer se hicieron mudas para el Uchiha, quien pasó de hacer oídos sordos a mirar con detenimiento como el pecho de su vecina subía y bajaba a un ritmo irregular, supuso que por recitar todas esas palabras él consideraba como sandeces. Puede que ella fuese una metomentodo y una persona que se quejaba de todo, pero tenía que admitir (tras haber echado una rápida mirada a sus esbeltas piernas) que Sakura Haruno tenía un buen físico y que no le desagradaría la idea de tener una aventurilla con ella.

―¿Lo ha entendió bien? ―Sakura tomó un respiro tras haber soltado todo lo que llevaba acumulado desde hacía un buen tiempo, y encaró con la mirada al Uchiha, incitándole para que este respondiese.

El Uchiha le echó una mirada larga y profunda.

―Haga lo que quiera.

Su siguiente movimiento fue cerrar la puerta en las narices de la ojiverde, y esto no hizo más que agravar el mal humor que llevaba Sakura desde que se había despertado. ¿Quién se creía que era ese hombre para tratarla de esa manera? ¡Dios, cada día lo odiaba más!

Hecha una furia, salió del edificio y cogió su coche para dirigirse al lugar donde había quedado con su amiga de toda la vida.

―¿Se puede saber porqué tienes esa cara?

Ni un hola ni un que tal estás. Así había sido el saludo de Ino cuando vio a su amiga acercarse hasta la mesa donde ella estaba. Sakura estaba de tan mal humor que lo único que hizo fue arrojar su bolso a la silla de al lado y a sentarse frente a la rubia con cara de pocos amigos.

―Un café solo ―pidió al camarero en cuanto volteó su rostro hacia la barra.

La rubia tomó un sorbo de su café, y mirándola con esos ojos azules repitió su pregunta. Sakura se removió incómoda en su sitio, algo nerviosa ante la mirada insistente de Ino.

―No he pegado ojo toda la noche ―respondió ella, abriendo con manos temblorosas el bolso y sacando el paquete de tabaco.

―No es una novedad.

Ino le restó importancia a sus palabras, y cogió la revista que había dejado sobre la mesa antes de que Sakura llegase, dispuesta a retomar con su lectura de cotilleos. Cuando su mejor amiga estaba de ese humor de perros, lo mejor era dejarla varios minutos hasta que se tranquilizara y se pudiera entablar una conversación decente. Es decir, sin insultos ni nada por el estilo.

―Ya, pero esta vez ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso.

―Impresióname ―habló Ino tras la revista, sin un ápice de interés.

Casi todos los sábados solían quedar para desayunar, y siempre Sakura venía de mal humor contándole los sucesos escabrosos de ese tal Sasuke. Y la verdad, la rubia empezaba a cuestionarse si Sakura estaba obsesionada con ese tipo o sí le gustaba. Y según lo que le contaba casi todos los días, optaba por las dos opciones.

―¿Sabes qué me he encontrado al salir de casa?

Ino inclinó la revista hacia delante para mirarla; y Sakura se tomó su tiempo soltando el humo de la boca y tirando la ceniza sobre el cenicero antes de hablar a voz en grito con una mueca de asco.

―¡Un vómito! Sí, así como lo oyes. Estaba enfrente de la puerta de mi vecino y apes-

―Dios Sakura que asco, ahórrate los detalles ―la cortó la rubia poniendo los ojos en blanco. ¿Acaso era necesario especificarlo?

―Pero eso no ha sido lo peor.

Ino se horrorizó. ¿Aparte de esa asquerosidad había más? Ahora no le extrañaba porqué su mejor amiga estaba enfurecida, si ella hubiese visto el vómito en su portal hubiera pegado una buena paliza al responsable del acto. Y le daba igual si había sido el vecino que estaba más bueno.

―No me digas que hay más.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que bebía un largo sorbo de su café. _Cargado_. Era lo mejor que le podía venir en esos momento tan tensos y nerviosos. Todo lo que le había pasado aquella mañana le había alterado de una manera que no estaba acostumbrada.

―He decidido reprochárselo en cara, pero cuando ha abierto la puerta…

La cara de la rubia era un auténtico poema. ¡Dios, a este paso el suceso que le estaba contando su amiga iba pareciéndose más a una película de parodia barata que a la realidad! Y aunque pareciese mentira, Ino se moría por saber que pasaba a continuación.

―Qué. ¿Había otro vómito en el suelo de su casa?

Sakura la miró espantada. ¡Por dios, claro que no! _¡Qué asco!_ ¡Ya lo que le hubiese faltado! Si hubiera visto otro vómito, dudaba que pudiera mantener las ganas de vomitar frente suyo.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, negó con la cabeza. Sin embargo… las palabras se le atascaron cuando iba a contárselo. Era demasiado vergonzoso. Tomó fuertemente una bocanada de aire y habló:

―Estaba completamente desnudo.

La perfecta boca pintada de rojo de Ino se abrió desmesuradamente, hasta el punto de que formó una _O_ con ella. _¡Oh por Dios!_ ¡Si esa era su fantasía desde hacía un tiempo!

―No jodas. ¿Y qué has hecho? ¿Te lo has tirado?

―Claro que no. ¡Habría que estar loca! ―Sakura se apresuró a contestarle antes de que su amiga pensara lo contrario, pues ya conocía la mente perturbada de su amiga.

Decepcionada, Ino pegó fuertemente la mesa con sus manos y se acercó a Sakura para escrutarla con la mirada. Esta tragó dificultosamente la saliva, sin saber porqué la rubia había reaccionado de esa manera tan brusca.

―Has desaprovechado la oportunidad de tu vida, frentona. ¿Pero tú has visto qué pedazo de tío tienes como vecino?

_¡Como si no lo supiera!_ Sakura le sostuvo la mirada, al mismo tiempo que la imagen de Sasuke aparecía en su mente, y no de forma inocente. Ante ello, se sonrojó, sintiéndose como una adolescente que fantaseaba con su mayor ídolo. _¡Oh por dios!_ ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

―Claro que lo sé. Pero lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de descortés, maleducado, egocéntrico, irrespetuoso…

Única manera que tenía Sakura de borrar esa imagen que estaba revolucionando sus hormonas; _insultándole_. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, no le estaba insultado. Le estaba calificando por como era su personalidad verdadera, que casualmente eran todos aquellos adjetivos. Ino se limitó a rodar los ojos y a silenciar la boca de su amiga tapándosela con una mano. ¿Es que tenía que sacar todo lo malo de cualquier cosa?

―Si, ¿y?

―¿Cómo que y? ―inquirió la de pelo rosa tras quitarse la mano de su amiga.

―Será todo lo que tú quieras, pero podías haber roto la abstinencia que tú misma te has impuesto ―señaló la rubia, sabiendo que tenía razón.

Sakura la encaró. No era necesario que se lo recordara continuamente lo mismo todos y cada uno de los días.

―Tú misma lo has dicho. Fue elección mía alejarme de los hombres.

La rubia, tras oír aquella respuesta, se alteró; hasta el punto de ponerse de pie y mirarla desde arriba.

―¿De cuando estamos hablando? ¿Dos años? ¡Vamos Sakura, ni la santurrona de Hinata aguanta tanto sin echar un polvo!

―¡Ino! ¿Quieres sentarte y dejar de gritarlo?

―Eso es lo de menos ―articuló la rubia volviendo a su sitio y cruzando sus piernas bajo la mesa. ―Lo que te estoy diciendo es que tienes que tirarte a alguien antes de que te salgan telarañas ahí abajo… ¡Por Dios Sakura no me mires así! Sabes que tengo razón, a este paso acabarás de monja.

Sakura alzó una ceja.

―¿Y qué pasa si me meto en un convento?

―No digas estupideces, frentona. Yo solo lo digo por tú bien ―Ino puso los ojos en blanco tras la incoherencia que había soltado su amiga. ¿Un convento? Esperaba que estuviera de broma…

**.**

**.**

Aquella noche, Sakura se acostó más pronto de lo normal, aún siendo sábado. Estaba demasiado cansada después de aquel día tan… extraño. Además de que tenía que aprovechar esas horas de sueño antes de que su vecinito se las arrebatara como de costumbre con sus escándolos. Se metió en su cama, se tapó hasta casi cubrir sus ojos y se durmió pensando en todas las palabras que esa mañana le había dicho su amiga: buscarse a alguien para romper con su abstinencia.

Pasada la madrugada, a muy altas horas, Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida de un ruido. Un maldito ruido. Señal de que su vecino había llegado. _¡Oh genial!_ Cerró los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño nuevamente antes de que a ese Uchiha se le ocurriese alguna estupidez.

Pero su intento de dormirse fue chafado cuando se percató de que aquel ruido, que ella lo había clasificado como insignificante, no provenía del portal, sino desde la puerta de su casa. Sí, su casa. Para su desgracia, ese ruido se intensificó a medida que pasaban los segundos, e incluso parecían… ¿llaves?

Encendiendo las luces de su dormitorio, y arrastrando los pies a lo largo del pasillo, llegó hasta la puerta principal. Miró a través de la mirilla, y a pesar de estar soñolienta, consiguió enfocar la imagen de… ¿qué narices estaba haciendo su vecino? Esto si que era burlarse de ella de una forma descarada. No solo la despertaba todos los días, ¿sino que ahora se presentaba frente a su casa?

―¿Pero qué…? ―Sakura abrió la puerta con brusquedad, provocando que el Uchiha se balanceara de un lado a otro totalmente sorprendido. Su cuerpo emanaba alcohol del fuerte, y en sus manos portaba unas llaves.

Sí, esas llaves que la habían despertado. Sasuke, tras varios segundos intentando mantener el equilibrio, alzó la mirada y la estudió con incertidumbre. A esa mujer la había visto en algún lugar, pero no sabía de donde… además, ¿Qué estaba haciendo en su casa?

―¿Q-quien eres tu-u? ―preguntó entre tartamudeos. Nuevamente perdió el equilibrio y no tuvo otra opción que apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta.

Sakura alzó ambas cejas, incrédula. Lo primero que pasó por su cabeza era que podía tratarse de las típicas bromas de cámara oculta, pero lo descartó al ver que el Uchiha estaba demasiado borracho. Aparte de ser un desconsiderado y de haberla despertado, ¿lo único que tenía que decir era preguntarle quien era?

―¿Perdona? Soy Sakura Haruno y esta es mí casa.

Después de haberle respondido se dio cuenta que decirle su nombre había sido una estupidez puesto que Sasuke había sido incapaz de saber cual era su casa, y no subirse un piso de más y plantarse frente a su puerta como si se tratara de su apartamento.

Sasuke pareció sorprenderse por las palabras de aquella chica.

―¿E-enserio? ¿Esta no es mi casa?

La mujer contuvo las ganas de reír. Así que… ¿Sasuke Uchiha pensaba que estaba en su casa y que Sakura era una inquilina? Esto… hasta le estaba empezando a parecer divertido. Nunca pensó que llegaría a ver eso.

―No, ni siquiera es tu piso ―respondió ella, aguantando las ganas de carcajearse al ver cómo la cara del Uchiha se desencajaba totalmente. Después añadió con sutileza: ―El tuyo es el de abajo.

Y después de eso, predominó el silencio entre los dos. Pasaron largos minutos en lo que Sasuke, absorto, parecía que estaba procesando toda la información que la de pelo rosa le había atribuido, y Sakura ya se empezaba a cansar de aquello. Lo realmente tenía que hacer, era cerrarle la puerta en sus narices y que él mismo se buscase la vida. No tenía porqué estar esperándole como una idiota.

―Ya veo ―respondió el moreno, pasándose los dedos por los mechones de su pelo y suspirando. Su semblante reflejaba cansancio, y los ojos inyectados en sangre daban una clara señal de que no solo había estado bebiendo.

Por un momento, Sakura pensó que el tenía la intención de decirle algo más, y sin saber porqué se quedó esperando a saber qué. Pero pasaron unos minutos de los cuales ella perdió la cuenta y se preguntó porqué narices él ni decía nada y porqué no se movía de la puerta de su casa. Bueno, viendo lo borracho que estaba, tampoco iría tan lejos.

―Oye, ya q-que estoy aquí… ¿quieres follar?

El primer involuntario impulso de Sakura fue cerrar la puerta de un portazo, sin importarle que le hubiese dado a ese indeseable de Uchiha en la nariz. Aunque de _indeseable_ no tenía nada, sino todo lo contrario. Su proposición dicha tan vulgar la había descolocado totalmente, y no supo que responder o que decir.

¿Hacerlo con él y en ese estado de borrachera? Tenía que admitirlo, sería divertido ver la cara que pondría Sasuke al saber que se acostaron, y que el fue quien lo propuso… sería bastante entretenido, además, no sería nada de compromiso. Como diría Ino, se trataría de un polvo esporádico. No obstante, ella era una mujer de valores éticos… y aprovecharse de un hombre ebrio, que además no lo aguantaba con ese mal humor que tenía siempre…

―A la mierda con esos valores… ―manifestó ella abriendo la puerta nuevamente, y encontrándose con su vecino en el mismo estado que le había dejado. Este la miró con sus profundos ojos negros, y ella… sin perder el tiempo, le agarró de la chaqueta y le estampó un ferviente beso en los labios.

Aunque ella lo negase una y otra vez, Sasuke Uchiha siempre le había resultado bastante atrayente. No podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad, y menos cuando estaba _algo desesperada_.

_Ya habrá tiempo de arrepentirme_ pensó Sakura cerrando la puerta con el talón del pie, al mismo tiempo que Sasuke la estampaba sin delicadeza y con algo de torpeza contra la pared, antes de atacar su cuello con desesperación.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Nota: **¡Hola! Como ya había dicho en mi perfil, estoy en proceso de subir los oneshots que tengo guardados. (Este es uno de mis favoritos :D) La situación es totalmente irreal, pero… ¿Quién no ha tenido esos vecinos tan molestos? xD Me acuerdo que la idea del fic me vino con la frase de: "Oye, ya q-que estoy aquí… ¿quieres follar?" y bueno… lo demás surgió a medida que lo iba escribiendo, y al final quedó esto. Lo cual este tiene un par de cosas modificadas :)

**Una última cosita: **Aparte de anunciarlo en el perfil, también lo voy a manifestar en este fic. Ya os dije que el fic **sweet christmas **no podía continuarse porque no tenía ningún mísero capítulo guardado y que prefería hacer uno distinto pero manteniendo la trama. Ahora bien, lo he pensado mucho y he tenido mucho en cuenta a las lectoras que lo estaban siguiendo: **Voy a escribirlo de nuevo**. La idea que tenía desde el principio se mantendrá, cambiaré situaciones y meteré menos enredos porque hasta yo me liaba… Tengo 3 capítulos empezados, pero están sin terminar… y he decidido cambiar el título. (Seguramente sea **white week**). Así que, pronto lo empezaré a subir :D

Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Me regalan un review?

Nos leemos pronto, Lizzy.


End file.
